crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimatum
Ultimatum is a VVIP character set featured in CrossFire. Overview Same with other VVIP characters, this character set is composed of three female characters (Black List, Global Risk and Special) along with her exclusive voice pack and Throwing Knives. Unlike previous VVIP characters, she doesn't have the ability to use Furious Kick but instead, she can perform Flower Attack by pressing E. Same with Nymphs and Runaways, the Special form looks smaller than any normal characters in PvP mode along with unique crouching animation and unique ways to aim weapons and is only available in Zombie Mode. On the BL side, she wear red suit along with yellow details and some brown transparent fabric which exposes her underclothes; on her head, she has brown hair tied up and has a red flower on her head. On the GR side, she has black hair tied up also and wears blue outfit with some phoenix decoration on it, long black gloves for her legs and arms. The Special side features yellow outfit with Desert Eagle equipped near her right chest; furthermore, she has blonde short hair and wears a yellow hat which suits her outfit. Based on her looks, she can be considered to be the 2.0 version of Orchid due to the Chinese-like outfit in the slit style. Availability *'CF China:' Butterfly *'CF West:' Dahlias *'CF Russia:' Ultimatum *'CF Brazil: '''Dahlia *'CF Vietnam''' (soon) VVIP Features *'Flower Attack': Only available for BL and GR character (Press E'). Unlike Furious Kick, Flower Attack is available in Mutation Mode and variants. *'Dash: Only for the Special character. Players can teleport a short distance when moving forward in Zombie Mode. *'Special Character': Available in Zombie Mode and retains all bonus perks. *'Throwing Knife': Throwable knives (2); cannot be used in Ghost Mode (BL), Ghost Vs. Mutants and Knife Matches. *'Mileage Point Billionarie:' Random chance to grant 200 MP upon finishing the match for everyone in the room (Maximum of 7 times per week). *'200% EXP' bonus for the owner. *'Flash Guard': Flash effect reduced (stackable with counterpart items). *'Reduced Fall Damage.' *'Immunity to self/teammates grenades.' Variants Ultimatum_NG.png|Noble Gold Trivia * This is the first VVIP character that doesn't have Furious Kick perk, the other is Heirs. * Unlike other VVIPs, Ultimatum will not give EXP or GP bonus to other players. * The voice pack for the Special side sound identical to the scrapped Special one of SIA Supreme, but only some of the radio messages are changed. ** Also, the Flower Attack is also similar to the said character in the Beta version, the Money Attack. The Dash ability was also applied later then. * In CF China, due to her overwhelmed perks against other VVIP character sets, she was sold only for limited time and with expensive price compared to the others. * On its release in CF China, this character set look much revealing, along with her artwork. But later, it was changed and now she look less revealing than before. This was applied to other versions as well (along with her new artwork). Gallery Artwork= ULTIMATUM_BL.jpg|Black List ULTIMATUM_GR.jpg|Global Risk ULTIMATUM_SPECIAL.jpg|Special ULTIMATUM_BL2.jpg|Black List #2 ULTIMATUM_GR2.jpg|Global Risk #2 ULTIMATUM_SPECIAL2.jpg|Special #2 1556115032508.png|Render (BL) 1556167223317.png|Render (GR) |-| Loading Icon= Ultimatum_BL.png|Black List Ultimatum_GR.png|Global Risk Ultimatum_SP.png|Special Videos Cross Fire China Ultimatum (VVIP Character) ! Category:CrossFire Category:Characters Category:VVIP